


Вне игры

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Обязанностью Феликса по утрам было готовить кофе.





	Вне игры

Обязанностью Феликса по утрам было готовить кофе.

— Что значит ещё не встал?! А ну оторвал свой зад от кровати и шагом марш! — ругалась Тамора по передатчику. — Ну что за идиот, кибержуки его задери! Терпеть не могу необстрелянных новичков, с ними куча гемор... Спасибо, Феликс.

Тамора могла ругать всех своих солдат до единого: ругать грязно и жестко, такими словами, каких Феликс с момента создания не слышал и вряд ли сумел бы загрузить в свободный слот памяти. Он был старомоден и предельно вежлив со всеми, даже невинное «проклятье!» вызывало у него дым из ушей. При нём Тамора старалась говорить потише. 

— Встретить тебя у шлюза?

Феликсу тоже пора было на работу — дом, как они уже выяснили, не чинился сам по себе. Он пил сок и с добродушной улыбкой наблюдал за Таморой, которая прыгала по квартире в нижнем белье, зато с миниганом. Оружие она умудрялась доставать из самых неожиданных мест, похоже, это было прописано в её программе. Но мини-пистолет в бюстгальтере — это уже перебор. 

— Сегодня у нас тест нового героического режима, лучше вообще близко не подходи. 

Раньше Феликса задевало такое отношение: он ведь не маленький, его игре тридцать лет исполнилось! Но увидев вживую кибержуков и то, как этих тварей Таморины «мальчики» отстреливали пачками, Феликс убедился, что у каждого должна быть сфера, в которой он был непобедим. 

— Береги себя, — он подпрыгнул и поцеловал Тамору в щёку. На её строгом лице редко появлялась улыбка, а смущение и подавно, но Феликс знал, как это исправить. Слабый румянец проступил на скулах Таморы, она отвернулась и закрыла рот тыльной стороной ладони. По красным кончикам ушей, видневшимся сквозь светлые волосы, Феликс понял: сегодня она постарается ни разу не уйти на перезапуск.

Вечером Феликс планировал романтический ужин при свечах, но в любой момент всё могло измениться; если Тамора вернётся уставшая и измученная жуками, если Тамору взбесят подчинённые, если произойдёт очередной сбой или Ральф вдруг решит зайти в гости. Сам Ральф вряд ли бы им помешал, но рядом с ним постоянно крутилась Венелоппа, которой только дай забраться любопытным носом в чужую личную жизнь.

Поэтому Феликс допил сок и пошёл одеваться, решив, что раз уж они спасли «Сладкий форсаж» от разрушения, то и с этими мелкими недоразумениями обязательно справятся.


End file.
